Sun King and the Sea Prince
by LiLLiaHNiNSaNiTY
Summary: Percy is asked by his father to accept or decline a request from the sun god, Apollo. (Warning: I have not read the PJTO series, everything is from research alone, though I will be twisting and changing some things. This will also follow the same plot as the anime with a few twists, if I get something wrong, aside from what I meant to change, please tell me.)


"You what?" Percy couldn't believe his ears at that moment.

"Yes, I know this is a stupid request but necessary, you don't have to go, son." Poseidon had come to visit his son on both casual and business reasons, they already had fun at camp and he could already feel his brothers jealousy in the sky. Alas, the fun had to end, when they got back to the cabin Poseidon brought up the other reason. "Look, this isn't a normal request, if Apollo wasn't the one that requested it I would have smacked them. The Sun King of a neighbouring realm request a bride of the rain or there will be war. The Principality of Rain can't send their children for medical reasons but the Sun King is persistent. Please, son, I don't want to see war among my subjects, and you are the best people person in the camp." Percy didn't like it at all, his stormy eyes were proof of that fact. He understood that he was different from the other demigods, being of the sea means that even males can give birth. Just look at a seahorse.

"So Apollo requested me to do this?"

"Yes, both he and Aphrodite believe you will make a good match. I don't understand how. I swear Percy if it wasn't him I wouldn't have asked this. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, who am I to argue with those two. Besides, I've been looking for an adventure and this could prove interesting. Will I be able to visit?"

Poseidon's eyes widened. "Y-yes, simply ask for me in any body of water. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Is he okay with a man?"

"The Sun King? He has given no quarrel with that. I have personally written to him about accepting you as a bride and he is fine with it, although he did say "he better be competent", that brat." Percy thought for a moment, he can't say he's not a little peeved at this but he had to admit it sounded fun. If the Sun King didn't like him he would have to suffer the wrath of the majority of the gods since no one wants another war, mortal or not.

"When do I leave?"

"Four days. Are you sure." Poseidon places a fatherly hand on his son's shoulders.

Percy nodded. "I'll be fine dad, this could be good for me. To get away from the camp for a bit, I need a distraction."

Poseidon smiled warmly. "Alright, one more swim."

"With you, always."

Four days passed quickly for the camp and word spread quickly. No one was really happy that Percy was leaving but respected his decision. Will and Nico gave him a necklace of a golden skull as a sign of good fortune, Annabeth gave him some books about the realm he was visiting, and Tyson polished his weapons. Everyone did something for Percy and he was grateful, he promised to visit the first chance he got.

"Wait! Percy!" Leo ran with something in his hands to where Percy was standing with Grover.

"What is it, Leo?"

"Here," Leo revealed a sword mirroring Riptide in shape. "I made this in case you have to deal with some nasty mortals. I heard from Annabeth that there are no demigods there so there won't be any monsters, though that might change with you there. It can even change into a pen as well, but black instead of silver." Percy looked at the sword in awe but prayed he wouldn't have to use it much.

"Thank you, Leo." Percy hugged his friend, when they parted Grover gave him a flute.

"This is so you don't get too bored, I know you love it when I play."

"Thank you, remind me to get you a special souvenir when I come back." They laughed, hugged, and Percy went to where his father was supposed to meet him.

"Son, before I open the portal there is one more thing. This realm has no demigods, we don't interfere as much as we do in this realm so we have a weaker connection. Basically, you will be a practical god in that world, still a demigod, but your power will be more connected than ours. You can enter any domain without consequences, including Lord Zeus', so practice your storms and earthquakes." Percy laughed and hugged his father, he was right, Percy needed to practice his powers.

Blackjack greeted him at the water. "_Leaving without me, Boss?"_ Percy laughed and hugged his dear Pegasus. "_I will be with you, hidden as a normal horse, please don't ride any other horse."_

"Jealous?" Percy joked. They packed everything on Blackjacks back and waved once more to the camp before jumping into the water. The sun was the first thing they saw as the pair ascended into the sky, Percy's breath was taken away. The land was lusciously green with a large town right by the pier. "Wow, look at that."

"_It's quite the sight, what does the letter say?"_ Blackjack landed on the pier farthest from any people.

"Oh, um, it's basically a letter of confirmation. Perhaps to allow my entrance into the castle?" Poseidon gave him this letter saying he would need it in order to meet the king. "I think we should get to know the domains before we go to the king." They went around the land, ocean, and sky, simply getting a feel for the world their stuck in probably for the rest of their lives. By the time they got tired it was very late and the streets had been cleared of people. Percy walked with Blackjack to find somewhere to stay, they couldn't get a hotel so they just searched for a safe area to camp.

"Oh, are you lost, good sir." Two boys, a fat brown haired boy and a skinny light brown, bowl cut haired boy, stopped them.

"Um, no. I'm just looking for a place to camp out the night."

"Camp out, wouldn't you rather stay at an inn?" The skinny one asked.

"I don't have any money, besides I doubt an inn has a stable." Percy pointed out.

"Then stay in our stable at our inn!" The fat one exclaimed excitedly, but Percy knew it was fake.

"No thanks. The last thing I need is you two to try and rob me unless you want to taste my friends' hooves." Gesturing to Blackjack, the steed gave a loud neigh as if to confirm the threat. When the fat one got an evil glint in his eyes, Percy used his wolf glare.

"O-oh, never big bro!" The boy exclaimed. "W-we do know of a stable you could stay at though."

"How nice of you. Lead the way." They kept true, the next day the demigod and his steed were on their way to the outskirts when they heard a commotion in an alley. Those brats had just kidnapped a girl and were about to- Percy snapped, running to grab the girl and jump to the mouth of the alley.

"Lay one finger on her and I'll cut you open."

"Oh ho, lucky us!" The fat one grinned and pulled out a knife. "This is great! If you come along quietly, we'll go easy on you."

"Bro, you're so cool!" The skinny one praised. Percy summoned vicious winds to cut the blade. This is what his father meant, with Percy being the only active god in this realm his connections with his powers became closer. The boys sunk back a bit at the demigods' glare, said demigod unleashed his winds at the poor mortals. Once they were put in their place, Blackjack carried the poor girl to her home as Percy interrogated them on key locations, directions, and why they grabbed the girl. Soon enough the godly beings were flying towards their destination after the two ruffians gave descriptive directions, how nice of them. Three days later they arrived at the Sun Kingdom's capital city Ginitariques, where the castle rests in plain view for everyone.

"_Is it true that it doesn't rain here?"_ Blackjack questioned as he landed a fair bit away from the gates.

"That's what the innkeeper's daughter said, judging by the dryness of the land she knows her info well. Annabeth would have loved her." He smiled sadly, he and Annabeth had broken up two months prior to the engagement but he still misses her sometimes. Not missing in a girlfriend way, no, he sees her as a big sister now but he misses how comfortable they were together.

"Oi! State your title, name, and reason for entering the castle!" A voice commanded, it was one of the city guards.

"I am the Sea Prince, Perseus Jackson, I am here to marry your King."

Livius sat in his throne waiting for his fiancée to arrive. When he got the letter of asking if he was okay with the gods sending a man with the same abilities as the royal family he accepted. Either way, this was just so that he could pass his boredom, now with this letter still in his hand he wanted to know more about this man. Neil came through with some guards and a man in odd clothing.

"Raise your head, Prince Perseus." Neil announced. Percy raised his head and looked at the king, raven hair, sharp blue eyes, and an aura of authority.

"I bid you welcome after your long journey." Livius spoke. "I am the Sun King, Livius I."


End file.
